Your Blue Eyes-A Scorose One-Shot
by PotterJacksonSherlockDoctor
Summary: Scorose one-shot, main characters are Scorose obviously, and kind of Albus. Enjoy! (Sorry i'm bad at summaries!) If you don't like the ending, leave a review with a new idea, cause i couldn't think of anything! 3


Your Blue Eyes

I was the Golden Boy. Prefect since fifth year. Head boy even. All O's, no detentions (alright, _some_ detention. But only very rarely,) no enemies (alright, no _bad_ enemies. Only little ones.) But despite all of that, I still ended up _here._ In a tricky situation and no one at my back. Some people got suspended for messing up. You can only imagine what will when I make _my_ mistake. Quite a situation I'd gotten myself into. Boy, this'll be a doozy.

 _Back to the beginning?_

Back to the beginning. But not quite the beginning. I'll start with the important parts, then the _real_ beginning which happens to be in my Fourth year. Anyways, I'm getting sidetracked.

First year, I arrived and Hogwarts with my trunk and supplies, ready for whatever curveballs were thrown at me. I knew my family's history. _The Malfoys._ I knew it would be a challenge to make friends. But I was highly underprepared. Not for the part about my family's history, but school in general. Just imagine you were a first year again, walking down the train hoping someone would talk to you until you decide to sit alone to avoid social interaction of any kind. Good, or bad.

This girl sat next to me. Auburn hair, tons of freckles, and literally the bluest eyes I've ever seen. And it's not just me that says that. It wasn't one of those, "she has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen" moments. Ask anyone, she could have stared through your soul with those blue eyes. She was fairly normal looking, not insanely beautiful, and definitely not ugly. Just, normal. (But definitely on the pretty side of normal.) She obviously was the kind of person to have a lot of friends. I could tell that she knew a ton of people the moment I looked at her. It also may have been due to the fact that she had dozens of other people trailing behind her.

"Mind if we sit here?" Obviously she took my silence as a yes as she and her friends slid themselves into the compartment.

They introduced themselves quickly. Rose Weasley, she was the one with the obvious blue eyes. Albus Potter, her cousin, with the obnoxiously messy brown hair. They were both First years, like myself. James Potter, a second year. And lastly, Dominique Weasley, a fifth year. (Maybe I was exaggerating about there being dozens of them. Just a bit.)

They were all related in some weird way, cousins or something like that.

After they all sat down and finished introducing themselves, I spoke up, "Well… Nice to meet you all. My name's Scorpius Malfoy." They looked rather shocked at first but then continued in polite conversation. That conversation slowly escalated and I was practically family by the end of the train ride.

 _Fourth Year_

I was sitting in the library with my two best friends, Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. We were working on some boring paper about werewolves for Defense against the dark arts. (Laughingly easy considering my friends are related to a half-werewolf.)

But that's not why I'm talking about this part. This part of the story is very important. You could argue that it's why I got myself into this mess in the first place. We finished out essay and Albus rushed off to his first class. He was in Slytherin, so he had double History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs next. Rose and I were both in Gryffindor, so we got the next couple of hours free. We just made mindless chitchat for almost the whole time until Rose spotted someone she obviously did **_not_** want to see. So she made a beeline for the door, dragging me behind her, thoroughly confused the whole time. She pushed us into a nook halfway down the hallway back to out common room and dropped her voice to a whisper, "This guys who's been asking me out to Hogsmeade every week is following us so I need to lose him." She spun me around so my back was to the hallway and I was hiding her behind my tall frame. She spoke again, "It'll look weird with you just standing here. Snog me or something," she murmured with a hurried/worried expression on her face. I looked quite taken aback by her abrupt comment and managed a hoarse, " _What?_ " before she saw the guy following her from over my shoulder she grabbed my collar and pulled me close to her face, "Act like you enjoy it Malfoy," she said quickly. Then she snogged me. After the initial surprise of my best friend kissing me, I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and put the other hand in her hair.

Long story short, she said to act like I enjoyed it. I didn't have to act.

The guy Rose was avoiding passed by, but we kept going at it long after that. It must've been three, maybe four minutes?

That's when Albus found us.

All we heard when Albus passed by was a faint, "Get a room you two!" Followed by a book getting thrown his direction, courtesy of Rose. He shouted back, "Oi! You two lovebirds should be reading these books, not throwing them at your helpless friend," he proclaimed as he picked it up from in front of his feet and tossed it back to Rose. "So you two finally figured it out huh?" Thankfully Rose looked just as confused as I did. Albus spoke again, "You know, that you two obviously like each other." Rose and I protested, trying to explain the situation before Albus cut us off with a heavy stare, "Stop arguing with me and go off and find a suitable place to snog yourselves to death."

We didn't do that. Instead, Rose and I stealthily avoided each other for six weeks after the incident before it was mostly forgotten. It would always be an awkward moment between us, but we were back to being normal best friends again.

 _Fifth Year_

In fifth year I became a prefect, top of Herbology and Transfiguration. Rose was the other prefect from Gryffindor, top of everything else. She would've been top of Herbology too if she was able to stay awake. She loved Professor Longbottom, but it was our first class in the morning, and Rose did not take kindly to doing anything before 9:00 am. I was more of an early bird. Herbology was a breeze. Albus would've been a prefect, but he just didn't want to give detentions to all his friends. A big ol' softie, that one is.

On the train back to school for out fifth year, Rose and I walked up to the prefect's compartment, leaving Albus to find his Slytherin friends. We took a seat, glad to be some of the first there, so we could see who all arrived. Nobody we knew really well were prefects as well, but we were acquaintances with some. For example, Ani Laine, an American student whose muggle parents were from the states, but learned of Hogwarts when they discovered that Ani was a witch, and they moved to England. The person sitting next to Ani was her twin, Logan Laine, same backstory. There were a couple other faces that I could put to names, none of whom I knew very well. Rose and I slid into the seat next to Ani and Logan with a quick nod.

Soon, we were assigned patrolling times. Rose and I got 5 to 7 walking from the Transfiguration room to History of Magic halls. I looked over the list of times, "Well we certainly weren't the worst off. We could've been given Moaning Myrtle's toilet at midnight. Rose shivered slightly then nodded in agreement.

 _Seventh Year_

Rose and I were patrolling the halls on our first year of Head girl/boy duty. We thought we heard a thump from the supply cupboard, so we went to investigate. We opened the door to find a cart full of toilet paper come whizzing past us and into the wall across the hall. We stepped inside carefully as to avoid any collisions. Just our luck, it was Peeves. He appeared in front of us with a cackle then disappeared, we heard a click from the door and realized that the ghost had locked us in. All I could manage was a simple, "Crap."

All of a sudden the door started banging, which made us both fall backwards. (Into quite a precarious situation I might add.) I landed on my back, and Rose spun around, trying to catch herself, but only managed to land on my chest. She propped her elbows up on either side of me and simply said, "Well this is quite the situation, isn't it." I replied with a nod. She kept talking, "The door is locked." All I said was, "Yep." Rose continued, "Could be half an hour till a teacher finds us." I agreed, "Maybe more." There was an awkward silence until I interjected, "I love your blue eyes."

And that's the story of how Professor Binns found Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy snogging in the supply closet, with their shirts almost over their heads.

We quickly composed ourselves, yanking our shirts back over our bodies and patting our hair into order, then shamefully following Binns to Headmistress McGonagall's office.

All I could think was that I was the Golden Boy. Prefect since fifth year. Head boy even. All O's, no detentions (alright, _some_ detention. But only very rarely,) no enemies (alright, no _bad_ enemies. Only little ones.) But despite all of that, I still ended up _here._ In a tricky situation and no one at my back. Some people got suspended for messing up. You can only imagine what will happen when I make _my_ mistake. Quite a situation I'd gotten myself into. Boy, this'll be a doozy.

Alright, so I'm not completely alone. Rose was here too. But she was in just as much trouble as I was. I'm also sure that Albus is here in spirit somehow, laughing his arse off.

McGonagall looked down at us through her tiny spectacles. (How she saw with those, I had no idea.) The only idea I had at the moment was how thoroughly menacing they looked.

To our great surprise, and relief (obviously), McGonagall let us off with only a detention and a very stern warning, considering that nothing actually happened and we were very good students, and generally a great example to the rest of the school.

I'm a freaking magician. Did you guys see that? I just escaped near death. Oh, and I'm dating Rose Weasley. Which is a greater accomplishment than even that.


End file.
